Aburrida
by Sakudepp
Summary: Es domingo, Akane se encuentra muy aburrida en su casa, no sabe que hacer, pero recibe una llamada... leerloooo


Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo, esta historía corta se me ocurrió un día que esta claro cómo me econtraba... MUY ABURRIDA xD

Espero que les guste y me dejen sus mentarios ^^

Los personajes de ésta historía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago ésto sin ánimo de lucro :)

Aburrida.

-Estoy aburrida- decía Akane intentando acomodarse mejor en su cama.

Era domingo, el maestro, su tío y su padre habían arrastrado a su prometido a un viaje de entrenamiento. Nabiki y Kasumi habían ido a los baños públicos, de nuevo estaba rota la bañera con el agua caliente. Pero ella ya había ido.

Ese día se levantó temprano y fue a correr, cuando volvió se metió en el Dojo a entrenar. Luego llamó a sus amigas para que la acompañaran a los baños, pero ninguna estaba libre ese día, le tocó ir sola. Y después se pasó gran parte de la mañana y de la tarde leyendo libros en su cama.

-Ya estoy cansada, me duelen los ojos de fijar la vista-Akane miró el relog-sólo son las 5 de la tarde-suspiró.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Ranma?- dijo mientras miraba el marco con la foto que le había regalado la pasada navidad.

Lo cogió y se quedó observando el rostro de su prometido, sonrió, acto seguido se sonrojó.

-¿Pero qué hago pensando en ese idiota?- soltó de nuevo el marco de fotos sobre la mesita de noche.

-No me dejaron ni despedirme de él, se lo llevaron tan rápido que no pude ni decirle adiós…-

Se incorporó en la cama de nuevo.

-¿Y qué más da?, nosotros no somos nada…, sólo estamos prometidos por nuestro padres, nada más- dijo tumbándose de nuevo sobre la cama.

Intentó sin resultado quedarse dormida, sólo podía pensar en él.

-Bueno si somos algo, somos amigos al menos…, y bueno estamos prometidos, aunque sólo sea por nuestros padres- se giró hacia el otro lado.

-¡Ahhhh!, estoy aburrida y sólo pienso estupideces- se enfadó.

-Trilinnnnnnnn- sonó el teléfono.

Akane bajó a tronpicones las escaleras y lo cogió.

-¿Sí?, Residencia Tendo-dijo.

-¡Akane!- esa voz inconfundible.

-Ran…, ¿Ranma?, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó curiosa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Ranma.

-¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo?, ¿tú no eres el que estaba entrenando?-preguntó Akane asonbrada.

-Es que estoy aburrido, no sabía qué hacer y pensé en llamarte-dijo.

-Jajajaja- reía Akane.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Ranma un poco molesto.

-Porque yo también estaba aburrida, no sabía qué hacer, y estaba pensando qué estarías haciendo tú- le confesó.

-¿A sí?- preguntó Ranma tímidamente.

-Sí- contestó.

Silencio.

-Akane, Ranma- dijeron a la vez.

-Dime, dime- nuevamente.

-jajaaaj-rieron.

-Dime tú anda- dijo Akane.

-¿Qué te apetecería hacer?- preguntó Ranma curioso.

-No se…, quizás ir a tomar un helado-dijo divertida.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Ranma.

-Sí, también me gustaría ir a ver una peli, o pasear por un parque-

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?- preguntó Ranma.

-No lo quiero hacer sola, además… me apetece algo más-dijo tímidamente Akane.

-¿El qué?-

-Verte a ti- dijo sin pensarlo.

-A bueno eso podemos solucionarlo- dijo Ranma.

-¿A sí?-preguntó Akane extrañada.

-Sí, te estoy esperando desde la cabina de la estación, en 10 minutos te espero en la heladería de siempre-colgó.

-¡ESE IDIOTA!- dijo Akane enfadada colgando el teléfono de golpe.

A los pocos minutos se podía ver corriendo a una chica por las calles de Nerima destino a la heladería. Ésta se paró al ver a su prometido sonriéndole.

-¡Llegas tarde Kane!-

-¡IDIOTA!-de gritó.

-¿Por qué me insultas?- preguntó Ranma frunciendo el seño.

-Por ordenarme las cosas, no soy tu esclava-dijo Akane enfadada.

-Vamos Akane no exageres- dijo arrastrando a su prometida al interior del local.

Ranma y Akane se tomaron un helado, cuando terminaron fueron al cine a ver una película de artes marciales y para terminar pasearon un rato por el parque charlando sobre lo que habían hecho éstos días. Se sentaron en el césped, apoyados en un árbol.

-Oye Akane- la llamó.

-Dime Ranma-

-¿Siques aburrida?- preguntó tímidamente.

-No, ya no-respondió sonriéndole tiernamente- ¿Y tú?- preguntó curiosa.

-Yo tampoco- contestó.

Y así continuaron, riendo y charlando de cosas triviales, hasta que se hizo de noche. Si algo habían aprendido ese día es que mientras estuvieran juntos jamás se aburrirían.

FIN "Aburrida"

Espero sus comentarios!

Akane Tendo


End file.
